The present invention relates generally to a paint can accessory for affixation to a container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a paint can accessory for attachment to a standard paint can container during the entire length of use of the paint therein.
In the field of painting, it has been well known for manufacturers to distribute paint in a standard container that has a circumferencial sealing groove to receive the flange of a paint can lid. Both professional and casual painters face various problems associated with this paint can design which has been adopted throughout the painting industry.
One of the primary problems occurs during the extraction of paint from within the paint can. After a paint brush is inserted into the paint residing within the paint can, excess paint is typically wiped off on the inside edge of the can. Most of the paint drips back into the inside of the container; however, all too often paint also flows onto the top of the paint can into the sealing groove as well as over the edge of the paint can to drip down its exterior. Such external dripping wastes paint and makes the overall can very messy.
In addition to the foregoing problem, use of the standard paint can configuration makes it extremely difficult to thoroughly mix the paint therein. Typically, a wooden stick or the like is used to stir the paint prior to use. However, this known method of mixing suffers from the drawbacks of incomplete mixing, waste of paint, and unnecessary mess. Such problems persist because the stick must be wiped off and removed prior to use, or at least prior to replacing the paint can lid for storage. The wet mixing stick, which is often reused, must be carefully stored to avoid further undesired mess.
Common paint can arrangements also suffer from the ability to pour the paint in a neat and controlled way. Pouring from a paint can results in a flow of paint which is too wide for pouring into a smaller containers which is carried out quite often to avoid having to hold a heavy can during painting.
In recent years, painting machines have become increasingly popular which employ siphons to draw paint from a standard paint can. These painting machines often require a specialized lid for the standard paint can so that its siphon may be used. It is not desirable to simply siphon paint from an open paint can due to the possibility of splashing or spraying during application.
Various attempts in the prior art have been made to solve the inherent problems with the standard paint can. For example, to avoid flow of paint into the sealing groove, holes can be punched with a nail or the like into the floor of the groove to permit drainage back into the can. Also, the prior an includes lids which completely cover the sealing groove to prevent the paint from contacting the sealing groove. These prior art devices also include a structure on which a brush can be wiped to remove excess paint.
However, none of these prior art paint can accessories provide a complete solution for all of the shortcomings of using paint from a standard paint can. None of the prior art paint can accessories provide a lid which may reside on the top of the paint can until all the paint residing therein is depleted. Prior art devices must be installed on the paint can after the original lid has been removed. Between painting sessions, the prior art paint accessory must be removed to permit the original paint can lid to be reinstalled. At the next painting session, the original lid is again removed and the prior art paint can accessory is reinstalled. None of the prior art paint can accessories address, in one apparatus, the problems of flow into the sealing groove, need for a quality integrated mixer, access for siphons from paint machines, access for paint brushes directly to the paint, and a pouring spout for accurate pouring while providing a single structure which completely seals the paint can and does not have to be removed between uses and eliminates the need for replacing the original lid between uses.
Due to the demand for a paint can accessory which solves all of the problems associated with a standard paint can, it is desirable for a paint can accessory to include several integrated features in a single unit which effectively replaces the original paint can lid. It is also desirable to include, in a single accessory, multiple options in which to dispense and access the paint in the paint can.